


Much More Then The Moon

by themindoftheenterprise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themindoftheenterprise/pseuds/themindoftheenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I look at him and see the sun, and all he’s doing is looking at the darkness surrounding him, not seeing the own light that he’s emitting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much More Then The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that post going around tumblr along the lines of 'you look at him and see the sun, he looks at you and sees the stars, you look at each other and both see the ground' and adapted it a bit and write a short thing about it

“How can someone so bright, look at themselves and just see darkness?” Sirius said, chin resting on his hand, the other holding a cup of the fire whiskey they stole from a professor’s office last week.  
“Pads, how drunk are you?” a voice chimed in, leaning into the chair next to him.

“Drunk enough, but listen prongs. Look at him.” The dark haired man muttered, gesturing with his glass over to their friend Remus whose face was buried deep within a potions book. ”He’s brighter then, then the moon he fears. Brighter than the stars that surround it. He’s like a small personal sun walking around for us.”

“You do know the sun is a star right?” James quipped, looking at where his best friend pointed.

“Shut up James.”

“Sorry…why don’t you just tell Moony? I’m sure he feels the same.”

Sirius sighed, setting his glass down to rub a hand across his face, trying to gather thoughts in his swirling brain “Because I look at him and see the sun, and all he’s doing is looking at the darkness surrounding him, not seeing the own light that he’s emitting.”

“Are you being romantic Sirius Black?” Prongs teased, elbowing the other with a wide smirk.

“Why do I bother telling you anything?”


End file.
